


Rise of the Bakeneko

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito Does the Unexpected, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cruel Akihito for a Bit, Cussing, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Trauma, Mentions of blood and gore, OOC Akihito, TBI, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, implied minor character death, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Asami is on a business trip when the unthinkable happens.How will Akihito deal with the events and those that follow?





	1. What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **** I have 12 stories total in this series. 12! °_°
> 
> *****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's P.O.V of BT&A and the aftermath of BotB.
> 
> While on a business trip away from Akihito, the unthinkable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **You may hate me again.
> 
> ***This chapter is BT&A from Asami's p.o.v., and the aftermath of BotB. If you haven't read those yet, you may want to backtrack.
> 
> **** I have 12 stories total in this series. 12! °_°
> 
> *****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

_February in Otaru, Japan_

The winter season was well under way in Japan. The air was bitterly cold in Otaru. Another round of snow was falling outside the perfectly cleaned windows. Two stories below people rushed, covered head to toe in thick clothing and scarves, unaware of two golden eyes watching them scurry in their haste to escape the precipitation clinging to their clothes like stubborn burs.

Two steaming cups of tea were shakily placed on the ornate square table. The man, albeit handsome as sin, in who’s presence he found himself, unnerved him. One wrong move could mean his immediate demise. “You're dismissed.” Trying to appear calm, but failing, the trembling servant fled the room.

“You scare them too much.” A smooth deep voice chuckled as he raised the tea to his lips.

“I think it's you.”

“Possibly.” The smirking mouth gently blew across the surface of the tea.

“It seems the Snow Light Path Festival will have to be cancelled. The snows are worse this year.”

“I wasn’t interested anyway. I have more important things to do in Tokyo.”

“A shame really. Do you not like festivities?” The older man raised his brow at the younger man sitting across from him in a perfectly pressed three-piece suit.

Surprising his companion, a small smile appeared on the face across from him. “Recently, I’ve discovered a new appreciation for firework festivals.”

“Ah, I see. It's not the only thing cancelled, though.”

“How soon can it be rescheduled?”

“Until this weather clears up, that remains unknown. It's too hazardous to bring anything across the Sea of Japan right now. The delays are unavoidable unless you want to risk loss.”

“There's been enough of that over the last year. I'll let my customer know about the weather delay and include some bonuses for his troubles.”

“So, you getting back on your feet? The rogue Russians….?”

“….Have been dealt with. Along with the traitor and his friend.”

The flashback of a hairy buffoon almost tearing him and Akihito apart seized his mind. A photo flaunted in his face. A craftily spun story beguiling him into believing Akihito was in on their plan to take over Tokyo. The stab of betrayal had almost brought him to his knees.

_He had almost crumbled and released Akihito immediately when he saw him already black and blue from the guards he sent after him. One eye completely swollen shut. Blood trailing from various cuts and scrapes from the struggle he had put up. He was trying to talk through the gag. Yelling something. He didn't want to do this._

_“Asami-sama, may I speak to you for a second? A message just came through from Fei Long. He's requesting an answer as soon as possible.”_

_Lowering the pencil thin metal rod, he strode to where Kirishima was holding his phone, willing himself to ignore the tear tracks and quick ragged breath of the boy as he passed him. The chains rattled as he tried to sink further toward the floor. “What does he want?”_

_“Pardon my lie, sir, but Sakazaki and Sudoh are taking way too much joy in what you're doing. Most men would be cowering. I think Sakazaki is…trying to hold back a smile. And Sudoh, it's like he’s almost getting off on watching you punish Akihito.”_

_“What?”_

_Broken and sobbing, his boy had begged him to look in his room, in his closet. “Why would I have done what I did if I wanted to betray you!? I would have let the Russians fly off with you, you bastard! Let you drown! I would have let Aaron kill you when he had that gun pointed at you. I killed him to save you! Look in my closet. There’s a recorder. Please! Find the recorder!” His breathing was ragged and shallow._

_Everyone was silent as they waited. He had sat in his chair drinking more than he should as an unknown feeling began in his stomach. He hadn’t been able to identify it at the time._

_One recorder hidden in a shoe box, discovered by Suoh, was rushed back to Asami. Playing it for the two shocked men as another silently cried. They watched as his eyes widened with each line of the recording. “He didn't know I recorded it.”_

_His vision blurred as the world turned white. His ears rang._

_He had scrambled, yes scrambled, to release Akihito from his bindings. Hearing that recording, it felt like what little soul he had left was ripped from his chest and shoved down his throat. Almost choking as horror and other emotions slammed down his spine. Mentally howling in anguish as he had struggled to release the metal bindings with the key in his suddenly trembling fingers._

_Catching the collapsing body, he followed it to the floor and clutched as tightly as he could without causing or creating additional pain._

_To the shock of everyone in the room, he had rocked the shuddering boy in his arms whispering apologies over and over before burying his face in the blond hair._

_Slowly, between gasping breaths, the whole story fell from split lips. From going to Sakazaki for information to Sudoh raping him in that warehouse before bullets had gone flying around him. The other blond in the room started shaking violently at the deadly look sent his way. By then, Kirishima had already ordered men to find the old key to the abandoned penthouse. “Suoh, take him home. Kirishima, help get him in the car. As gently as possible. Get a blanket.”_

_“Yes, Asami-sama. Let me pick him up so you can stand.” Kirishima knelt down next to them. “It's me, Akihito. I'm not going to hurt you. I’m helping you. See? And up.” Kirishima lifted Akihito out of Asami's arms. “Got you. Let's get you out of here.”_

_Walking and giving additional instructions to Suoh, he had absentmindedly reached to ruffle the boy's hair. He flinched away so hard he almost toppled from Kirishima's arms. Stopping dead in his tracks, Kirishima had sent him a questioning look over his shoulder, but continued toward the door Suoh held open. “Take him home, Suoh.” Fists clenched so tightly, he had discovered later his nails had broken the thick thread binding the leather gloves together in several places._

_Whirling, his world narrowed and focused on the two bound men. His roar shook his men to their cores as they watched their boss descend into madness. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALMOST MADE ME DO!?” Sakazaki was actually cackling behind his gag._

_Screams. He needed to hear this abomination to humankind scream. The laughter only escalated. “If I couldn’t take Tokyo away from you, I'd have you take Takaba away from yourself. You broke your own kitten. Whichever one of us was alive last would let you know you killed your lover for nothing. And watch you break with glee. Yet, it didn’t work because it looks like somewhere you grew a heart for that troublesome brat.”_

_“You have NO RIGHT to call him that!” Screams. The screams that he had denied himself from Akihito he needed to hear pulled from those disgusting lips that had befouled his boy. That had spewed lies and led to the pain of his now broken lover. His mind was still ringing and shrieking at him. Guilt. Shame. Horror. Endlessly swirling._

_And, he got what he wanted. Sakazaki was bleeding from every orifice by the time Asami was done with him. Sudoh was staring in horror and fear, whimpering behind the already bloody gag._

_“Asami-sama, look what was discovered in a lock box in Sudoh's flat.” Kirishima turned his phone around for his boss to see. The blond turned ashen. There dangling from one of his men’s fingers was a familiar key and chain. A chain he had bought Akihito on a whim when he'd passed the peddling street vendor near his office building after returning from a luncheon meeting._

_“YOU! You’re the reason he was missing. You’re the reason he was black and blue twice over from beatings. If he had been home, the second never would have occurred. Then you dared to lay hands on him. What is MINE! MINE! Then you conspire with that trash to trick me into…” He had to pause and collect himself. The gag was ripped forcefully from the dry gasping mouth. More higher screams were needed to add what balm they could to his shattered being. To avenge Akihito. To overpower the screams in his own head._

_Sudoh's voice cracked from lack of moisture, “He's lying! He doesn’t deserve you! It was supposed to be me! Me beside you! Not him!”_

_“NEVER! Now I know what he meant by the gold or me. He mentioned your obsession. So let me tell you this secret.” He bent to the sobbing figure and whispered in his ear. “Your actions led to one of the most erotic encounters with Akihito I've ever experienced. So open and honest with what he wanted. Now I see it was to cleanse what you did. To replace your tainted touches with mine.” A sudden fist sent Sudoh's head snapping back with a wail of pain. “The DEAD MAN you see there already tried to call Akihito a liar. I won't doubt him again. You were already dead for betraying me, but now… Now you’ll see just what I'll do to any person that touches physically, mentally, or emotionally what is mine. You did all of them. I’ll take recompense out of your hide.”_

_Sudoh's screams had rung through the warehouse until his vocal chords cracked, bled, and completely gave out. Sakazaki’s torture had been minor in comparison. Even steadfast Kirishima was green at the gills before Asami was through._

_His mind cursed himself the whole way to Sion. Punching everything. Raging. Kicking. Fumbling for a cigarette before crushing the pack and throwing it with a yell instead._

_“I should have spoken up sooner, sir. I'm sorry. To also believe he could… Ryuichi, I’m sorry.” Kirishima spoke quietly from the driver's seat._

_“I… What have I done, Kei? What have I done? Why? I'm such a fool.”_

_Suoh was standing guard at the door of their new home when he'd finally returned after showering at his office. His suit would need to be burned as it had been ruined by the blood of the two corpses he had left behind. Most of it Sudoh's. “How is he? Is Aoyama here?”_

_“He's in an emergency surgery, sir. He’ll leave for here as soon as it's done. It's… It's not good, sir. He let me tend his wounds, but I had to practically tie him down first. He tried to escape. Those self defense classes stuck. He almost took me down believe it or not. If he hadn't been exhausted, he just might have.”_

_“You?”_

_“I was unprepared. He's in his workroom. Should I go with you? He may…strike at you, too.”_

_Bracing his arm against the door, he let his head fall against it. Physically crumpling almost to his knees in front of one of his most trustworthy men. He wouldn’t betray his weakness to any others, just as Kirishima wouldn’t about his actions in the car. “No. After what I've done…he deserves to. What have I done? How could I have listened to that cretin after all that Akihito did for me with the Russians? I should have seen his lies. Asked Akihito first. Anything but… I really am the demon people claim me to be.”_

_“We all failed him, sir. They tricked all of us.”_

_“What do I do? Tell me, Kazumi.”_

_“I…I have no idea, Ryuichi, except talk. Talk to him.”_

_Quietly unlocking the door and swinging it open, he paused halfway in case Akihito was going to make a dash for the open door. Nothing. The place practically echoed with its silence. “Damn it.”_

_Stripping off his shoes and jacket, he hung it in the hallway closet. Then he methodically removed anything that could be considered a weapon. Even his cufflinks were tossed to the floor. Rolling his sleeves and then unbuttoning his shirt to leave it hanging open around his hips._

_Drawing a deep breath, he finally walked forward and turned down the hallway containing Akihito's workroom. He heard the sobs and ragged breathing before he even reached the door. Each sound ripping him into smaller pieces than he'd left Sudoh. Only Akihito could bring him to his knees. “Aki.” His voice cracked. He heard the pause while he cleared his suddenly constricted throat before the sobs resumed. “Akihito.”_

_“Go away!”_

_Knowing he couldn't barge in like he normally would without causing more damage, he had stayed outside the door repeatedly asking for Akihito to open the door. Finally giving up, he had sat with his back against the door. He let loose all his thoughts and emotions since the confrontation with Sudoh and Sakazaki. The whole story from his side laid bare. His guilt and wretchedness. Apologies over and over through tears laced with anguish._

_Jerking awake on the cold hallway floor in near hysterics from a nightmare, he discovered the door wide open. He couldn't stop the yell that rent the air. Suoh was unconscious outside the apartment door. He had been caught by surprise when the door was flung open and a heavy bag swung at his head. Akihito had flown into the night. Fleeing to his parents, he ended up in the hospital for four days._

_Time bled together. Drinking until he was beyond thinking. But, the memories wouldn't disappear. Calling Akihito over and over until the mailbox had announced it was full. A completely trashed apartment. His phone ringing. Kirishima at the door and Akihito's prognosis at the hospital. Rage at the man who ruined Akihito's eyesight. More drinking. Aoyama calling him about the surgery._

_Nightmares that had him choking awake on Akihito's name._

_Akihito telling him to get his head out of his ass. Back in the game. Demanding proof that he was the same man he was before._

_Getting back to his feet. He obliterated the group that had stolen his two shipments. Sending workmen to repair the apartment and hiring a decorator. Ordering flowers daily. Reports from Hayashida and Shiro. Pictures of Akihito in his new glasses and the new outfits Asami sent. Or out on a walk. Sending different crews to the Takaba residence. Ruthlessly punishing the people that dared go after Akihito._

_News reporters in his face asking what tragedy had befallen to make him disappear so long from society and work. The underworld in an uproar with whispers and rumors._

_He had only returned after he had made a panic filled phone call late one night after another nightmare. Still not fully awake, he was surprised at the groggy answer. He didn't remember what he said. Something about laughter. The voice had turned soothing, lulling him back to sleep in the twisted destroyed sheets._

_Walking in the door to a shielded lover wearing a thick eyepatch and a pair of glasses that evening had been both a blessing and a curse. The other eye was still displaying signs of burst blood vessels. Long sleeves covered bruises and marks that he knew still showed on the pale skin._

_Horror. Shame. Self-recrimination. Hope. Love. So many emotions slamming his system, his stomach had bottomed out, making him run for the guest bathroom to reject the meager lunch Kirishima had encouraged him to eat._

_After finally calming down, he had noticed Akihito sitting in the doorway with his legs crossed. The business world and underworld would have ground to a halt in shock as he literally crawled forward, head down, until he could bury his face in that neck he loved exploring with fingers and lips. A hand buried fingers into the hair on the back of his head. Dragging his knees under himself he had ever so slowly pulled the body in front of him forward. Feeling a tremor, he had frozen until Akihito found his center and closed the distance himself. A quiet, “I'm home.”_

_Swallowing to try to draw moisture into his suddenly raw throat, “Welcome home.”_

_Every wrong move had Akihito flinching away from him. With the pain there had been no pleasure._

_Seeing that first cower as Kirishima carried him out to the limo had sent him into a blind rage. If he hadn’t given in to his moment of weakness after Kirishima stopped him… If he hadn't caved to the question he needed answered, he would have put a bullet into his innocent lover. He had finally removed the gag hiding Akihito's words. “Why, Akihito?”_

_Then the incident with his father._

_Akihito had ordered the death of his own father, and Suoh had fulfilled that command. Suoh disappeared for three days after they returned to Japan, leaving Hayashida in charge of security._

_His kitten didn't speak for two days. Not even a whisper when Asami had returned his necklace and camera. Walking around aimlessly from room to room in the apartment like one of the zombies in his beloved movies. Leaving Asami and Kirishima to help his mother settle in to her new norm and home. He had a long talk with her. In the end, she smiled through her tears. “Thank you for protecting him. Keep him safe.”_

_“As best as I am able, ma'am."_

_“Good.”_

_“Let me or Kirishima know if you need anything else.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Startling Asami, Akihito had collapsed into tears out of nowhere. Punching and screaming. Asami took it all. Letting Akihito do what he needed to release the pain and sorrow. Pulling Akihito into his arms like a small child and tucking his head under his chin, he let him cry until his eyes had run dry._

A clearing throat drew his attention back into the present. “Asami-sama, you slipped away from me for a few minutes.”

“A lot on my mind.” _Damn. If this was an enemy, I'd be dead right now. Get a grip, Ryuichi. Focus. At least it wasn't one of the damn false memories this time. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him for nine days. I should have brought him with me._

“I can imagine.”

“Asami-sama, we really should be leaving. The roads are getting worse.” Suoh appeared through the doorway.

“Excuse us.”

“I'll let you know when passage has been cleared. Safe travels.”

“Thank you.”

~R&A~

It wasn't Kirishima's fault.

The driver next to him was being too reckless for the conditions. It spun out. “Ryuichi!” He tried to hit the brakes, but it too skidded on the slippery roadway. The car crashed into them sending them spinning before hitting an embankment and flipping.

For a split second Asami felt gravity disappear as his body seemed suspended in midair.

_He warned me about seatbelts. Akihito, I’m sorry._

The world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow Light Path Festival in Otaru, Japan for anyone is interested. https://www.japan-guide.com/e/e6706.html


	2. Akihito's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito learns of the accident, but does the unexpected.
> 
> What will happen to all Asami has built?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **I may surprise you here. I hiked the rating for later chapters for safety.
> 
> ***I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have any errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

Akihito woke to his cellphone blaring. “Hello.” 

"Aki, turn on your TV. Hurry. It's Asami-san!” Minako's panicked voice snapped him wide awake.

“What is it?”

“There's been a wreck. His car was involved. He’s being air lifted to the hospital right now.”

“What?! Asami!”

Groping for the remote, he turned on the screen and immediately felt his heart freeze. The helicopter was being loaded as the reporter spoke into her microphone. He recognized the black hair on the gurney.

“Akihito!” Minako's voice called from near his lap.

“I need to go.” He hung up. Frantic, he called Kirishima. No answer. The same with Suoh.

Then the pounding on the door started. “Takaba-sama!”

He raced down the hallway and flung the door open. “Hayashida! Have you heard anything?”

“They're rushing them to surgery as soon as they arrive.”

“Them?”

“Kirishima and Suoh, too.”

“Asami! I need to get to Asami.” He ran for the elevator and slapped the button.

“Takaba-sama, get dressed first!” Glancing down, he remembered he was only in his pajama pants.

“Shit!” Stumbling, he retreated back into the apartment. Pulling on the first clothes he could find, he jammed his hands through his hair. “Screw my teeth! Hayashida!”

“Takaba-sama, I already have a bag packed. Sort of.”

“Sort of?!”

“I didn’t grab under clothes.”

“Oh for goodness sakes, its just clothes and it's an emergency. He won't shoot you for that!”

“Calm down, Takaba-sama. Panicking helps no one.“

“Get Aoyama-sensei in transit now!”

“Yes, sir.” Hayashida immediately pulled his phone and dialed the genius doctor while Akihito threw random items in the travel bag. “Aoyama-sensei. You heard? Takaba-sama wants you there as fast as possible. That’s the jet. Straight to the airfield and a helicopter to the hospital.”

“Fuel it and get him gone, Hayashida.”

“Get to the airfield, Aoyama-sensei, the jet will be readied.” Hanging up, he contacted Sion headquarters. “Call the pilot and the airfield. Get the jet fueled. Arrange a helicopter to the hospital for Aoyama-sensei.” Hayashida paused before blanching. “What?”

“What, Hayashida?”

“Sion's stocks just crashed. They're not expecting Asami-sama to survive. Sion is in an uproar. They're not listening to my orders over the phone.”

“Go. Now!”

“Not without you.”

“Go! That’s a order!”

“Yes, Takaba-sama. I'll send Shiro up.”

“Who's in charge when they're away?” Akihito chased him down the hallway.

“No one. It's all e-mail and video conferences. There's Kirishima’s second, but he doesn’t know the whole works.”

Akihito froze. “Sion will fall. All Asami built…”

“Takaba-sama…”

“Forget my last order. Get me to Sion.”

“Yes, sir.”

~R&A~

Complete chaos ruled. Employees were in pandemonium. The utter confusion was appalling.

“Hey!” Nothing. “Hey!” No one listened.

Climbing on a chair, he blasted a whistle over the din. Everyone froze and jerked in his direction. “Enough! Sit down. Shut up. And think.”

A few mouths dropped open in shock while a voice sneered from near the back, “Why should we listen to a whore?”

“Shiro, teach whoever that was some manners, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The first person to identify who that was gets a vacation. Expenses paid.”

They threw the poor sap under the bus. His face was bruised and swollen after Shiro finished. “You're fired. Pack your things and get out. Shiro, escort this _gentleman_ off the premises for me.”

“I'll see to it, Takaba-sama.”

“Listen up, all of you. Does anyone know if there’s a living will?” Hayashida spoke into the silence.

“You’d have to call Kuroda Shinji.”

“Do it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Akihito paced. The staff watched him with either pitying or scornful looks.

“Takaba-sama, Kuroda-sensei would like to speak to you.”

“Give me the phone.” The room stilled to listen. “Kuroda.”

“Takaba, Ryuichi hasn't updated his living will in years. It was all down to Kirishima and Suoh to deal with matters if something happened. With them both out of commission for who knows how long…”

“What about you?”

“I'm a prosecutor. I can't.”

“Dammit. What does it say?”

“Resuscitation permitted as long as life can be extended and saved, such as from a heart attack or stroke. It's a little messy.”

“And the survival rate?”

“Critical. If life can be preserved, he can be kept alive until further assessment can be made.”

“Call that hospital and tell them not to do any brain assessment until Aoyama-sensei gets there. Send them the will.”

“Takaba…”

“Now, Kuroda Shinji, or consider yourself exposed.”

“Shit. You brat.”

“Do it. Now.”

“He said you were a spitfire kitten. Finally showing your claws, I see. I'll do it. But, it’s all on you. Don't let Sion fall, Takaba, or consider yourself exposed too.”

“Asshole.” He hung up. “Is the jet ready to go?”

“Aoyama-sensei is airborne. The jet had enough fuel. I finally got this one here to call the airfield.” The man squeaked as Shiro patted his head.

“Reporters are at the door.” A security guard spoke from behind them.

“Keep them out for now.”

“Understood.”

“Now listen up. As far as Kuroda sees it, I'm the closest to Asami's heir as is available right now. Asami Ryuichi is a tenacious bastard who won't let something like this take him down. So, let's make sure he has something to come back to. Show him what you're made of and keep Sion strong! You hear me? If you don’t want to listen to me, walk out that door now and don’t come back.”

There was a long pause before someone started clapping. Others joined. The chaos was broken. Cheers filled the room as resolve strengthened. Everyone knuckled down and got back to work.

Hayashida and Shiro broke into grins at a triumphant Takaba Akihito observing the now controlled atmosphere.

~R&A~

The ding of the elevator broke the silence. With Suoh and Kirishima absent, their desks were unattended. Rustling was then heard from Asami's office. “Shiro. Hayashida. Move.”

The doors were slammed open. There, with deer caught in headlight eyes, was Kirishima’s second ransacking Asami's safe. “What the hell do you think you're doing? How did you get that open?”

The man glared. “Both your birthdates. Wasn't hard to guess.”

“Hands above your head.” Hayashida leveled his gun. Shiro stood slightly in front of Akihito with the same stance.

“Tch. Listening to that whore. Do you know how disgusting it is to hear you when you're ‘visiting'? But as Kirishima's second, I'm now in command of Sion. All this belongs to me.” He practically waltzed across the room before sitting in the chair with a manic grin. “Stand down, you two. That’s an order from the acting president of Sion. And get that trash out of here.” He waved at Akihito. “On second thought, dispose of him. Permanently. He's disgraced Sion enough.” Shiro and Hayashida traded glances before looking at the furious man between them. “Maybe I should send one of you to end Kirishima and Suoh, too. Asami, as well, if he somehow survives. Then this would all be mine.”

Akihito's entire body seemed to seize up and his face morphed from horror to twisted rage. The two guards had never seen him look like this before. It was slightly unnerving. His voice also sounded odd, high and whispery yet singsong. “You dare betray Asami?”

“Get out of my building.”

“It will never be yours. Hayashida, shoot him.” The man's face dropped in shock as the gun found its aim again.

“Yes, sir.”

~R&A~

Akihito was panicking in the bathroom stall. “Did I really just order that man shot? I must have been so angry from him threatening Asami, that I blanked out. I don’t remember. I can do this. Oh, god, I can’t do this. What if I fuck up? My secondary is in business so I could open my own studio if I wanted in the future, but this!? A large corporation!? Not to mention the underhand deals. I can't do this.”

“Yes, you can, Aki.”

“Kou!”

“Come out, Aki.”

“Takato.”

“Shiro called us. He thought you could use your friends.”

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“We technically work for Asami-san. We're just transitioning temporarily to Sion headquarters for a while.” Kou’s voice was quiet.

Takato broke the news he didn't want to give Akihito, “They heard from the hospital. Asami-san is critical, but they have him stabilized. They're waiting for Aoyama-sensei as long as they can. They removed the pressure on his brain. Fractures everywhere. Internal injuries. It…doesn't look good, Aki.”

“He’s been shot. Sliced. Stabbed. Practically drowned. He won't go down from a car accident. He can't!” He banged on the wall.

“Aki, open the door.” Takato tapped the metal with his finger.

Fumbling with the lock, he collapsed in the arms of his friends before bursting into tears.

~R&A~

Hours later, after Shiro and Hayashida had removed and cleaned up from the traitor, Akihito sat alone in the large office twiddling something in his fingers. Kou was out at Suoh's desk deflecting phone calls until tomorrow. Takato was meticulously hacking Asami's laptop at Kirishima’s desk because none of them had guessed the password.

Waiting had led to snooping around in the desk. A small decorative box had drawn his attention. Inside was a beautifully carved name stamp. His name. In a box beside Asami's. _How long has he had this?_

“Aki, you’re never going to believe this. I took a gamble as a joke and tried another password. It worked.”

“What is it?”

“Aki is my kitten. All one word. Look at his home screen.” It was him, curled up in the rumpled sheets in the sun fast asleep. To Akihito's trained eye, he could see why Asami couldn't ignore taking the picture. It was a good shot. “You're kidding.” Akihito's heart soared before crashing. Asami wasn’t here to poke fun at. “You bastard.”

The phone rang, startling them both. “Hello.”

“You didn't answer your cellphone. So I tried here and they sent my call to Asami-san's office.”

“Mom.”

“How are you, my baby?”

“All things considered…Horrible.”

“Oh, Aki. What are you doing there?”

“Umm…Running Sion.”

“Running it!?”

“Kuroda Shinji is rushing all the paperwork through I need. But, its hushed. If word leaks, my career is over. Kuroda also pushed a legally binding gag order through every department here at Sion.”

“Takaba-sama, we have a massive problem.” Hayashida ran into the room.

“What?”

“Almost an entire team went rogue. They have most of the rest pinned down.”

“Get as many as you can and go!” This part he could do. He was already known to the underworld. He couldn't cave now and show hesitation. Shiro had once joked that the only person the underworld bowed lower to was Asami.

Hayashida pressed a button on the wall and spoke into the microphone. “All teams report to the training room. This is not a drill. Report to the training room. This is Hayashida, second to Suoh. Report immediately to the training room.”

“You’re Suoh's second?”

“I guard you and I was positioned first. If something happens to me, Shiro gains command.”

“But who will stay with Aki?” Takato looked back and forth between the two bodyguards.

“I will.”

“I can't ask you to do this, Kou.” Akihito stared at Kou in shock.

“I can and I will. Asami-san has protected us all. It's time we returned the favor.”

“Then you'll need this.” Hayashida turned his gun, handle outward, to Kou.

“Thank you.” Kou took the gun and shoulder holster, putting it on and adjusting it as the conversation continued.

“Takaba-sama, now that you know the key code, look in the safe. You might want to start wearing one, too. I think the cz75 is in there. He left wearing his Beretta.”

“Didn't think of that. I’m glad that idiot didn't use it earlier.”

“Probably thought we'd follow his orders. We need to move. Excuse me, sir.”

“If they’ve escaped, track them down and take them out for betraying Asami.” Kou and Takato were giving him odd looks. Hayashida was, too. Akihito shook his head. _Weird_.

“Understood.” As Hayashida strode from the room, Akihito felt the weight of the receiver in his hands.

 _Mom. She just heard me. Oh no._ “Mom?”

“Oh, my baby, I understand why you're doing this. Don’t worry. You love him. I knew. Asami-san told me everything. No lie from start to finish. He told me everything that your father told me and more. He wants you at his side. And now you're defending him and his with everything you have. I will not think less of you. Ever.”

“He's not here. He might die. Mom...” He broke down again with his mother talking in his ear.

~R&A~

Aoyama-sensei called before Akihito left for home. An empty home, but he felt much lighter. Kirishima was stable, but in a medically induced coma due to his internal injuries. Suoh was in even better condition. He was due to go back into surgery shortly to place pins in his leg. If he did as he was told and rehab, he should be back into sentinel mode in a few months.

Asami, however, was on round the clock monitoring. His radial bones and ulnas were broken, possibly protecting his head and neck during the rollover. The same leg he had been shot in now had a broken tibia. Something had broken his ribs and damaged several of his organs. Aoyama-sensei suspected it was the center console from the bruising.

Aoyama-sensei had gone through Asami's body cavity with a fine-toothed comb. He had then kicked the chief surgeon out of the operating room and demanded the hospital send him back to medical school. He had found several issues that should have been resolved first or were overlooked completely. The hospital had fired the surgeon instead. Everyone knew of Aoyama and his brilliant mind.

Akihito was stunned. Aoyama had arrived just in time to take over the surgery and create a man-made miracle.

Asami would live. It all depended on his brain now. There _was_ brain activity when stimulated, but it wasn't like a healthy human. Sluggish, but it could be from the heavy dose of medication, shock, or trauma.

Now it was just a waiting game while Asami healed to see just how much damage had been done. Sensory loss. Speech loss. Amnesia. So much more could be wrong. All those cards were still face down on the table.

To his surprise, he walked in to his mother making dinner. They both cried happy tears this time as Akihito told her the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^


	3. Never Betray My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is demanding to finally be introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **What's this? Two updates in one day? Why? Someone is demanding to be introduced.
> 
> ***Three cheers for nephthyslaments for the awesome help with this chapter! ^_^
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

“Time to go play with some captured rats.” The quiet voice broke the silence of the bedroom. Shrouded in black attire, he left the darkened apartment.

The two guards stared. He raised a finger to his lips with a grin. “Follow me and keep quiet.”

“Yes, sir.” They traded glances.

“Where are they?”

The quiet hum of the elevator was the only sound heard for almost a minute before Hayashida finally responded. “Who, sir?”

“The remaining traitors.”

“The old fish processing plant.”

“Perfect. Take me there. How many men fully trained in torture are in Asami's employ?”

“Four.” The response was immediate. He had seen their work before he advanced to his current position.

“Call them. I need to make one stop first, though.”

“Where?”

“Polka Polka.”

“Sir, are you all right? Are you getting sick? You sound…different.”

“Yes. I'll explain in the car.”

~R&A~

The dilapidated building sat roughly a kilometer from its nearest neighbor. The high chain link fence with barbed wire atop and heavy chains and locks at each gate acted as a deterrent to any soul who thought to try and enter the premises.

Inside the night time cold was insidious and pervasive. The stench of rotten fish, viscera, and old blood hung cloyingly in the air. Neat stacks of shipping crates three and four high sat in front of the windows on one side of the building providing obstruction to any possible prying eyes. Along the other long wall heavy stainless steel processing tables stood silent sentinel. The only illumination within the space was a few overhead industrial lights shining on the men restrained to chairs or hanging in chains from overhead girders.

The five bound men talked back and forth. “I told you that was a bad idea. Now look at us. Tied up and freezing our asses off for how many hours now? We're dead men!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Damn. I’ve worked on these bindings for hours. What the hell kind of knot did they use?”

“Be glad you're in a fucking chair!” The man suspended from the overhead beam kicked at the others but missed.

“No way he's awake.”

“Then who sent the remainder of his men after us?”

The first man broke into tears and wailed. “I don't want to die! Why did I listen to you!?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Hayashida seemed to be in the lead. You think it's that Takaba?”

“Asami's pet?”

“More likely it’s just Hayashida. Always loyal to a fault.”

“Wouldn't you be if you had his job? Following one lousy punk and getting paid the big bucks to do it.”

The building door opened noisily, catching their attention. Three figures strolled out of the surrounding shadows and into the brightly lit center.

“Please! Let me go! I swear! I swear, I'll never betray Asami-sama again!”

“Hello, gentlemen.” Glacial eyes stared at them from behind a pitiless feline mask. Messy multicolored hair framed it. “Once was one time too many. And don’t bother with the groveling. It won't work on me.”

“Who are you?” The leader of the mutiny spit at him.

The vicious backhand he received sent him spinning wildly around on the chains attached to the beam. “Bakeneko.”

“Bakeneko?” He shook his head to try and clear the pain away.

“It won’t matter soon anyway. Are they here?”

“Yes, Bakeneko-sama.”

“Please escort our esteemed guests in to join us.”

“Yes, sir.” This was getting stranger by the minute for the gobsmacked guard.

Four men the traitors recognized immediately entered the room, each carrying a leather satchel containing their preferred tools of trade. Savage grins lit up their faces at the sight that greeted them. “I hear we get to play.”

“To your heart's content until theirs stop beating.” The masked figure waved carelessly in the direction of the bound men. Now they were all begging for their lives.

“And you are?”

One of the guards stepped forward. “Allow me to introduce you to Bakeneko-sama. He's in charge until Asami-sama's return.”

“What about Takaba-sama?”

“ _He's_ handling the business aspect. I'm taking care of this side. The poor boy tries, but he can't quite stomach the more, shall we say, sanguinary requirements. I can.” He walked to an empty chair that Shiro had placed for him previously and sat down. “You have free reign. Cause some chaos for me to enjoy, gentlemen.”

“With pleasure.” The sound of heavy leather bags hitting the metal tables rang out in the air, followed by more clanging noises of metal on metal as unseen objects were removed.

“No! Please!”

The sweet music of screaming and heavy perfume of fresh blood began to permeate the area.

“Tsk. Tsk. You should have never betrayed my master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polka Polka website, but it's in Japanese. http://www.polkax2.jp/


	4. Out of Kilter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor of the Bakeneko starts to spread.
> 
> Akihito is still trying to find his balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **Three more cheers for nephthyslaments for the awesome help with this chapter! ^_^
> 
> ***I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have any errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

_“…And in today’s top news, police are still gathering evidence and interviewing possible witnesses… Human body parts were discovered all over the city as the morning commuter rush was beginning… At this time, it’s unclear how many possible victims are involved as all the remains have yet to be recovered… The most shocking find occurred on the steps to the Diet building. Human heads were lined up the steps leading to the front doors, each one wearing what appeared to be animal collars and cat ears… The Superintendent General of the Tokyo Metropolitan PD is scheduled to make a statement tomorrow morning…”_

The TV was background noise to the group of men sitting or standing around the table in the middle of the small office. “What are we supposed to do with these? I’m so sick of staring at these crates.” The young man, pacing agitatedly in front of his boss, didn’t look like he was even out of junior high school. He had started as a runner for him as a child and had worked his way up through the ranks.

“None of our men are getting answers. The supplies are still coming in though, but it's slow.” The older man in charge, their oyabun, drummed his fingers on the table in thought. “This shipment was supposed to go to Mexico.”

“He _is_ in the hospital,” one of his fellow kobuns said as he lit a cigarette while idly watching the news broadcast on the small TV. The smell of the burning tobacco made the first boys’ nose itch, irritating him further.

“Word is, he's brain dead. The information is sporadic. That doctor, Aoyama Toya, is only letting a few people in his room. News reporters haven't been able to get in or get details. No information is being released by his company, either,” the second boy continued.

“Then who is running his merchandise? Kirishima is laid up, too, in a medical coma. Someone paid us to store these.” He waved his hand at the stacked crates.

“Rumor has it it's either the Baishe leader Fei Long, or his toy, Takaba Akihito. It might be both.” Smoke curled lazily from his nose and around his head.

“Someone ordered those dumbasses captured and mutilated. Horrifically. Someone is sending a message that can’t be misinterpreted.” The oyabun shuddered.

“I did.”

They all jumped and spun in surprise. Crouched on top of a crate was a figure in all black wearing a feline mask. The Uzi automatic was held casually in one hand. “How did you get in here?” They didn't dare reach for their weapons. It was three to one, but the Uzi would mow them down in tenths of a second.

A laugh. “That’s my little secret. Don't betray my master, or you'll pay with your lives like those assholes currently making all the newscasts. Spread the word. _No one_ betrays Asami, or they will answer to Bakeneko. Understand?”

“Yes, Bakeneko-sama.” The oyabun quickly stood and bowed, followed by his men.

“Now let’s have a chat about those crates. How soon can you get them loaded and on the move?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Make it so. Your next payment will arrive as soon as we receive notice of a successful delivery.” The figure turned and walked back into the shadows from where he had appeared.

~R&A~

The phone rang on Asami's desk. “Takaba.” _Geez. I'm answering like him now._

“Hello, Akihito.” The voice surprised him.

“Fei Long.”

“Who was that on the phone? His voice sounded familiar.”

“Kou, probably. The dark haired one you tricked onto the boat that one time.”

“Ah. One of your friends. How is Asami?”

“Still asleep, but his surface wounds and incisions are officially closed. Now it's just a waiting game on the internal injuries and all the broken bones.” He finished making a note in the report before tossing it into the outbox.” _Screw the rest of these reports. I need a nap._

All he heard for several seconds was Fei Long's breathing. “And how are you holding up?”

“Stressed and strangely exhausted.” He stifled a yawn.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m getting sleep, but I don’t feel rested.” Setting down his name stamp, he leaned back and rubbed at his eyes.

“Nightmares?”

“If it is, I'm not waking up.”

“Do you need my help?”

“Actually, yeah. Asami's route through the Philippines to Australia isn't operating smoothly. Can you look into it for me? I'm a little busy and haven't been able to get to it.”

“Of course. I've also spread word not to harm you. If anyone tries, they'll answer to me and the Baishe.”

Akihito sighed. “Thank you. I may need to make a trip to Taiwan. One of the hotel managers seems to be getting greedy. If I do, maybe we can meet for dinner to brainstorm ideas.”

“That would be wonderful. Now, about this Bakeneko. Where and how did Asami find him?”

“Who?”

~R&A~

After a short nap in the sleep room off Asami's office, Akihito sat down at the desk with a groan. The computer beeped with another e-mail notification.

Answering them was a pain. Especially those that tested his patience or questioned who he was. He only responded with ‘interim president of Sion.’ An e-mail from a politician he knew was really a bottomfeeder in a cheap suit had him striking the keys so hard one had popped off. _You're going down, asshole._

Several forms were now stamped with his name and floating around Sion Corp., but Akihito had to keep an eye out that they were followed. It felt like everything was falling apart. Profit skimming. The clubs were struggling. Two board members tried to usurp his authority. A low key blackmail attempt, which had mysteriously disappeared soon after it started.

Problem after problem.

Uprisings by Asami's underworld associates. Attacks on shipments. Death. Death threats. The gun under his jacket had become routine.

Fei Long’s support.

Being forced by the public and media to release a statement about the current state of Sion. Working with Kuroda to release the most positive yet succinct information, while withholding his name, to quiet the masses. The constant badgering by reporters forcing him to move in secret to prevent exposure. The fluctuating stock.

The rumors of a bakeneko striking at anyone who dared threaten Asami.

The strange blackouts he'd been having. Finding himself in a different place than he had been previously. The unexplained exhaustion.

All of this while Asami was being treated faithfully by Aoyama-sensei in a hospital hundreds of kilometers away. Bathing. Shaving. Muscle movement to prevent atrophy. Turning to prevent pneumonia. Akihito was counting on him so much.

He hadn't seen Asami in almost two months. Not even pictures.

He was worn out and stressed out. He needed a break. _How does he do this? Or, is it because I'm not him? Is this why he can smoke a whole pack in one day and knock back whiskey or bourbon the rest?_

* * *

To his relief, things finally started looking up as everyone settled into the new norm.


	5. Loose Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suoh wonders what he'll find once he returns to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **I didn't write this as a separate story, or part of this one, but somewhere between BotB and RotB, Akihito lost in on everyone for calling him Takaba-sama. It kept reminding him of his father. Now, only a few people call him that. Everyone else will call him Akihito-san.
> 
> ***I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have any errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

Ten weeks after the accident Suoh was finally cleared to go home after a bout of infection. Aoyama had harangued the poor nurse in charge right out of the building for her incompetence and ineptitude.

When he heard Akihito had seized the reigns and steered Sion away from the fast approaching cliff, he had been speechless. Kirishima was in just as much awe as he was after being woken from the medication keeping him sedated.

What surprised them further was the fact he hadn't visited even _once_.

“I'll send him. Ryuichi is probably wondering where he is in that brain of his. Maybe that would wake him up?”

“Not a good idea, Kazumi.” Aoyama leaned against Kei's bed as he spoke. “His counts are still way too off the mark. The right kidney alone. I may have to remove it. His liver, as much as he's tried to dissolve it with alcohol, is finally starting to show regeneration. That sugar spike last week, could be signs of his body trying to provide energy to heal.

His brain scans are still showing slow responses to stimuli. And don’t even get me started on his lungs. We need to get him to quit smoking. The nicotine withdrawal symptoms themselves messed with his recovery for a week.

I'd wait a little longer until Akihito-san is introduced. Especially since Ryuichi could be suffering from amnesia while locked in a coma. It could be more stress than he needs and impair his improvement. He'll be able to be transported to Tokyo soon anyway, unless I need to remove that kidney. Plus, jarring Sion by Akihito-san leaving now may just be worse than him taking over.”

“If you say so. You're the doctor with all the degrees.” Suoh wasn’t sure if he agreed or disagreed. Aoyama didn't quite understand the influence Akihito-san had over Asami-sama like Kirishima and he did.

“By the way, two Sion Corp. board members just publicly resigned.”

“Really? Why?” Kirishima put down his chopsticks.

“No one knows, but they looked terrified during their statements. I wonder if it was this Bakeneko everyone is talking about? Have you heard the rumor yet? Someone caught a grainy cellphone video of it leaping across rooftops, but you can tell it’s a feline mask he's wearing. He's threatening everyone who even thinks about betraying Ryuichi or Sion. Those heads wearing collars and cat ears on the Diet building stairs…” Aoyama shuddered, “I recognized them as five of Asami's now permanently former employees.”

Neither of them noticed Suoh's back go ramrod straight as he almost choked on a piece of tamagoyaki. _What am I about to return to?_ The memory had him mentally shuddering.

_“We need to talk.” The figure was spinning a large bowie knife between its fingers. The blade flashed menacingly as the light overhead caught and reflected off the razor sharp seven inch blade and honed clip point. Ugly looking serrations glinted across the top of the spine to the guard._

_“Okay... What's up with the knife play?” The door closed._

_“Call me Bakeneko.”_

_By the end of the very much one sided conversation, Suoh had been left dumbstruck._

_“He stays safe. Understand?”_

_“Yes, Bakeneko-sama.”_

_“This remains between us for now. Neither Asami nor Akihito can know. You tattle…I'll split you from carotid to femoral and skip rope with your guts while singing ‘The Devil Came Down to Georgia.’ Or, Tokyo in this case.” The razor sharp knife edge tapped under his chin for good measure._

_“Yes, Bakeneko-sama. May I ask, where is Akihito?”_

_“Asleep.”_

There was a knock at the door. A nurse poked her head in, “There's a woman named Muranaka Tamami here. She says she’s here to take Suoh-san to Tokyo. Should I let her in?”

“Yes, she's my girlfriend.”

“So much for my break.” Aoyama stood up with a pout.

Another knock and a sight for sore eyes entered the room. “Hey.”

“Hey to you, too.” She bent to give him a quick kiss. Kirishima snickered. “How are you feeling?”

“Itchy. This cast sucks.”

“Poor big baby.” This time loud laughter came from both of the other men in the room. “Let's get you home.”

~R&A~

_Somewhere in Tokyo_

“Asami is vulnerable. It's time we strike.”

“What about Takaba and the Bakeneko?” A voice called from the back of the room. “The Baishe?”

“Bakeneko. Bah! Made up horse shit. There's no Bakeneko and Fei Long is still weak from that mess with the Russians and Mikhail Arbatov. We need to devise a plan right now while the opportunity has presented itself. A few men should be able to reach Asami in Otaru. Most of his men stayed here in Tokyo to help his ‘kitten'.”

“Boss, I'm not sure this is a good idea. The rumors are everywhere.”

“Coward! There is no fucking demonic cat roaming Tokyo!” He smashed his fist against the desk, glaring icily around the room.

“We want no part of this." Several men stood up. “You're signing your own death warrants just like those other idiots did.” They headed for the door.

“And you just signed yours. Kill them!” Once the smoke had cleared, their bodies were tossed into a corner. “Anyone else have any objections?”

The remaining members answered quickly, “No, sir!”

They started making plans. One team would take out Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh in Otaru. Another larger team would attack Takaba and his men outside the protective walls of Sion. The rest would attack Asami's storehouses.

Someone began clapping mockingly followed by a heavy silence. A chill ran down almost every spine at the high pitched and slightly unhinged laughter echoing throughout the room. “Gentlemen, excellent plan. Too bad you won't be able to execute it.”

A figure in black with a feline mask stepped into the moonlight streaming through the overhead windows and rafters. Cat ears peaked out amongst the multicolored hair. “Loose lips make holes in ships. Now let’s have some fun and sink it.”

“Bakeneko! He's real!? Fire! Fire! Fire!”

He kicked himself up and out the open skylight. Running, he jumped across to another roof. He heard faint shouts and banging at the door he had barred shut with a large rusty pipe. “Your fate is sealed.”

Ducking, he pressed a button. The building detonated. The ground shaking explosion was followed by a large cloud of smoke and fire that shot up into the night air. Turning toward the enflamed building as debris rained down around him, “No one threatens my master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Tamami means 'beautiful gem or jewel.'


	6. Happy Birthday to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito faces his birthday without Asami.
> 
> Evil intentions lurk in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have any errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

“Happy birthday, my sweet baby boy. Don't work too hard today.” She helped Akihito put on his jacket, not even flinching at the weapon holstered at his side.

“It would be even better if Asami woke up.” Akihito finished slipping on his shoes.

“I know, Aki. I know.”

~R&A~

 _Some birthday this is turning out to be._ Akihito scowled.

“What is it?”

“This contract, Suoh. He's trying to change it. He's withdrawing part of the proposal. It would put almost the whole project into his hands instead of ours, but with our funding.”

“You're kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Let me see it.” Akihito passed the report over. Suoh scanned through it. “Does he think we're stupid? This won't work.”

“I know.” Akihito leaned back and squeezed eyes drops into his eyes, blinking to spread it over his dry itchy contacts.

“Let me give him a call. Maybe hearing from me will change his mind.”

“Go for it. Let me know what he says.”

“Of course, Akihito-san.”

~R&A~

“Happy birthday!”

Shock made Akihito freeze. There in the living room were all of his friends and mother. Balloons and streamers were hung everywhere. _Only one person's missing… Asami. Wake up._

Glancing over he saw a folding table with platters of sushi and a small cake. “Thank you. This is great.”

“We thought we'd take your mind off things for a while.”

“Happy birthday, Unka Aki!” Hiroto ran up and wrapped arms around his leg. “Unka Asmi still sleeping?”

Akihito's smile turned sad. “Yes, he is.”

“Hiroto, come here, sweetie. Sorry, Aki.” Minako gently pulled Hiroto away from Akihito.

“It's okay. I see sushi. Let's eat!” He tried to act enthusiastic, but it fell short.

Gathering around the dining room table, with a leaf added to make it longer, Kou suddenly spoke up. “Hold on.” Moving over to the wet bar, he poured a glass of whiskey. Setting it beside Akihito at the empty chair, “For Asami. He’d want to be here.”

All through dinner and cake, his attention was drawn to the filled tumbler. _Asami…_

~R&A~

“Hey! You cheater! Where are you?” Akihito watched his player regenerate on the screen as Minako laughed. His Xbox controller vibrated, signaling his player was ready to retake the field.

“Got you fair and square. It's not cheating.”

“You have way too much fun with these shooting games.” Takato shook his head as his wife stuck her tongue out.

“No violent games at home. But since Hiroto is watching his tablet right now…”

“It's game on.”

“Yup.” She smiled evilly.

Laughing, Akihito found his spirits finally rising as his friends and mom surrounded him. Even she had taken a turn at playing and had managed to sneak up on Takato. She giggled delightedly while Takato sulked. “You're getting better at this, mom.”

She looked slightly embarrassed. “I may have played around on it a little while you were at work.” They all laughed.

~R&A~

It was close to Hiroto's bedtime. Everyone had left for the evening after wishing him a happy birthday again before departing. His mom was cleaning up the living room and kitchen, insisting that she could do it by herself since it was his birthday.

The filled tumbler was still on the table. Picking it up, he turned to look out the patio door to the stunning view of the Tokyo skyline lit up at night and started softly singing to himself. “Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me.” Choking, he sank to his knees. His teardrops mixed with the whiskey clutched in his hands.

His mother found him sitting there. Wrapping her arms around him, she rocked him until his tears stopped flowing.

~R&A~

“Go already, Akihito-san. I’ve got this. I've stared over Asami-sama's shoulder long enough to understand this mumbo jumbo.” Pressing his earpiece, “Hayashida, prep Akihito’s car. He's going to the hospital.”

“Thank you.” He nodded to Suoh in his wheelchair. The cast ran from his hip to his ankle. He had swatted Akihito's hands away several times as he kept trying to doodle on it. Only one name was written on it. She had added colorful gemstones around it. She was his ‘beautiful jewel.’

~R&A~

The drive was as slow as it usually seemed. Time didn’t resume normal speed until he was inside Asami's room.

He had finally been released two weeks ago by Aoyama-sensei. Akihito had sent every available personnel to escort Asami home. Fei Long had sent men as well. There had been enough weapons in the convoy to take over a small country. Even Aoyama-sensei had been armed in the ambulance with Asami during the long ride to Tokyo from Otaru.

Seeing him wheeled into his private suite was the first time Akihito had seen him in months. He had collapsed into his mother's arms in tears at the sight.

He needed to speak with Kirishima before he left the hospital, too. He had returned shortly after Suoh, with similar security measures, but was still in the hospital due to his still healing internal injuries.

The room was devoid of the flowers that were being sent from around the world to Asami. Aoyama-sensei had strictly forbidden them in the room. Instead they were given to other patients staying in the hospital. The room was kept completely sterile. Akihito had to shower, change to scrubs, and don a mask before entering the room. They weren't taking any chance of infection or illness compounding Asami's recovery.

At least it didn't look like a hospital room. Only the equipment next to Asami's bed and along the wall above him announced what it was instead of a hotel room. Akihito had seen the paintings so many times he could reproduce them in his sleep. If he had the talent for painting, anyway.

The quiet beeping settled his nerves like it always did. But, the pale silent figure on the bed made his heart ache. _He’s lost more weight, damn it._

“Hello, Asami.” He pushed back the long hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You look ridiculous. You need a haircut. Badly. You'd freak if you saw yourself. As soon as they bring a sterile razor, I'll shave your face.” He sat on the bed and grasped the unresponsive hand in his own. “Wake up. Please. I need you.”

“Oh. Hello.” A nurse was standing in the door. A nurse he didn't recognize. The door clicked shut.

“Hello.” _She's not wearing a mask._

“I'm here to check his IV levels. We're monitoring his blood sugar.”

 _That should have been two hours ago._ Akihito's back went straight. He didn’t budge. “Who are you?”

“I'm just checking his vitals.”

“Don't make me ask again.” Releasing Asami's hand, he stood up.

She continued walking towards the drip pole. “Oh. His sugar is up. He needs a shot of insulin.”

 _The monitor's not beeping. It's got an annoying squeak that hurts my ears._ He saw the needle. _Prefilled?_

She went to put it in the port in the IV line. Akihito dove over Asami, slamming into her. “Who the fuck are you!?”

She took him by surprise and got a shot at his nose with her elbow. The fight was on.

_No. No. Not a woman. Please, no. Asami!_

A furious snarl filled the room.

~R&A~

_Huh? What? What happened?_

“Asami?” He tripped over something behind him after releasing Asami's hair. Looking down at his feet, he saw open empty eyes staring up at him.

“No. No. No! NO! What happened? Wake up! _ASAMI!_ ”

"Akihito!" Kou pulled him away from the body on the floor.

He collapsed into the visitor's chair in shock, still staring. "Where's the needle?! She had a needle, Kou!"

"Right there." Kou pointed at it. The still full syringe gleamed menacingly near the bed.

During the ruckus that followed afterwards, no one ever noticed the flickering eyes coming from the direction of the bed. _Akihito!_

The identity of the fraudulent nurse was a mystery until she was run through an international database. She was the main suspect in several high profile deaths around the world though nothing conclusive had ever been found. The needle had been full of pufferfish toxin.

Two nurses were quietly paid off into saying Akihito discovered the body when he arrived for his daily visitation.

_I remember knocking her down and her hitting me, but that's it. What happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has begun.


	7. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finally learns the identity of the Bakeneko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **Happy birthday to me! I was hoping the raws for the new extras would be up, but oh well. Now if someone could get me a chibi vampire Akihito and a chained in bed Asami, I'd really have fun today. Akihito, here's more 'milk' for you. *evil grins*
> 
> ***I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have any errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

“Just wait until you see Sion on Friday, Kei. The loyalty of the employees during this crisis have endeared them to him. Stocks are climbing higher than they were before. Clubs are seeing record breaking numbers. There have been a few bad seeds lurking around that dared to sprout while we were away. They were uprooted quickly and quietly.” Suoh sat back in his wheelchair in Kirishima's hospital room.

“Or publically with his viewfinder. The politician that threatened the ‘interim’ had his picture nailed straight to Kuroda's door.” Aoyama said with a grin.

Kirishima snickered. “I wonder what Shinji thought of that.”

“He's staying out of it for now unless it’s a true legal matter.” Suoh grinned as Aoyama leaned back into Kei for a moment of reassuring contact, careful of his injuries. “The upstart who tried to encroach on our turf had police knocking on his door early one morning with pictures showing him handling bags of heroin dangling from their fingers. By the way, Fei Long is visiting again this weekend. He's bringing the renegotiated adjustment to the route through the Philippines. Akihito-san wants you to look over it first, Kei.”

“If Ryuichi doesn't wake up soon, Akihito-san might just change everything. And then no one will want him back.”

“Hush, you.” Kirishima swatted at Aoyama.

~R&A~

Akihito blinked. Hayashida was staring at him. “Do I have something on my face? Hey! Where did my food go?”

“Takaba-sama, are you back?”

“Huh? That’s a weird question.”

“Never mind.”

~R&A~

“Akihito-san, I need to talk to you.” Suoh wheeled himself into Asami’s office. Hayashida nodded agreement and closed the door. Suoh stopped across from Akihito. “I need you to listen and watch something. Don’t panic, ok?”

Akihito set his name stamp on the desk. “Don't tell me that. I'm already panicking. Is something wrong with Asami?”

“No. Not with Asami.” Suoh pushed play. Akihito’s jaw hit the floor.

“Hello, Akihito.”

“Oh my god.”

“You just said, ‘Oh, my god,’ didn’t you?” A singsong laugh. “It's time you learned the truth. Yes, the person you see on Suoh's screen is Bakeneko. Surprised?”

“This is a joke. Tell me it’s a joke.” He was staring in desperation at his own face.

Suoh sighed deeply. “Unfortunately, it's not. He knew you wouldn't believe me, so he let me record this for you. Only a few people know and we've been sworn to secrecy. Now you finally know, too.”

“This… This can't be happening.”

~R&A~

“I’m home, mom.”

“Welcome home.”

“You mentioned pizza yesterday. I thought it would make a nice change of pace for dinner.”

“Thanks. That sounds good.”

“I tried to find that movie you recommended, but I couldn't remember the title.”

Akihito laughed. “Here. I'll find it.”

Settling on the couch, with a slice dangling from his mouth, he scrolled to ‘Black Panther’ and pressed the x to start the movie.

~R&A~

“Whoa. I zoned out there. I missed most of the movie.” He looked over at her. She had her hands over her mouth. “Mom?”

“Oh, my baby.”

Akihito jumped up from the sofa. “No. No!”

“It's okay. He didn’t threaten me. Quite the opposite in fact. It just shows how deeply you care for people. You both sound so lost without Asami.”

“Mom, I'm broken. What will Asami think of me now?” He collapsed to the floor on his knees and placed his head in her lap. He sobbed uncontrollably.

~R&A~

Takato had him by the shoulder. “Aki?”

“Not again!”

“Akihito, stop. We understand. It's okay. You just scared us for a second. All he did was ask me to hack into a few computers for some information.”

“Oh, Aki.” Minako pulled him into a hug. She was very touchy-feely for a Japanese.

“Unka Aki, hiss like kitty! Make dino talk again!” Hiroto was holding up his T-rex with a bright smile.

Kou looked guilty. “I already knew."

Shiro wouldn't meet his eyes. "So did Hayashida and I. Suoh-sama's known since before the accident."

“Oh god.”

~R&A~

It was too quiet in the deepness of the night. A bed too large for one person alone, wishing for another's warmth to crawl in beside him and wake him from this living nightmare, when a soft, measured voice finally spoke to Akihito.

_I think it's time we talked._

_Bakeneko._

~R&A~

“Aki-chan!”

“Hello, Ai-chan.”

“You haven't called me in weeks. How are you?”

“Sorry about that. I’m good. Are you available to come over today?”

“Yup!” He could imagine her bouncing on her toes in excitement. “I can be there in an hour.”

“I need you to find someone for me first. Bring them with you.”

“Who?”

~R&A~

“Aoyama-sensei told me your leg cast comes off today. You'll be in those arm casts a while longer, though.”

Fingers brushed his face and hair. _Akihito!_

“Please wake up, Asami.”

He tried to turn into the hand stroking him, but he couldn’t move his head. _Why?_

“Keep talking, Akihito-san. His responses to stimuli have increased dramatically.”

He went on into the latest tales from Sion. Telling story after story to the silent and still man listening in his cage of darkness.

~R&A~

“No innocents, Suoh. Keep them as safe as possible. How dare they try to bring that business into our territory. Wipe them out, all of them, except one. We need to find out who started this. Even Akihito agrees with me.”

“Yes, Bakeneko-sama.” Through his earpiece, “All men, follow Hayashida. Move out! Weapons free! One survivor. Protect the innocent. Bakeneko's orders.”

Several voices “Yes, sir.”

They finally heard the high lilting voice in their ears. “Don't disappoint me, gentlemen.”

~R&A~

“Have you been waiting this whole time for one big jump scare? Because if you are, I'm punching you, injured or not.”

_Kitten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so many of you were right. ^_^ It is Akihito. I just wanted to lead you astray for a bit longer before the truth was finally revealed. How many of you thought it was Kou from the last chapter?


	8. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for...sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead. See end note below.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

The man walking toward him made his jaw drop. “You…”

A Cheshire grin. “Not quite. Call me Bakeneko for what little time of your miserable life you have left.”

“You're the Bakeneko!?”

A loud high laugh. “Heard about me already, hmm?”

“But, he's an old man, or in a mask!”

“Only when we want to be. Right now we're too interested in you to change. And why are you here exactly?” Too late the man noticed the HK45 Tactical grasped in the hand before his knee exploded from the bullet. He collapsed and screamed in blinding agony. “Oh, that's right. Good answer. You sent an assassin after my master.”

The bloody and incapacitated man gasped through the pain, “It wasn't me.” He tried not to cower back from the cold pitiless eyes, but failed.

“Oh really.” An arm rested across his shoulders as the smiling lips moved closer to his ears in a whispered, “Care to explain why there was an order for fugu fish made from your home ISP?” He froze as the crouched man stood back up. The voice gained an even more melodic sound. “It was made exactly two weeks before the attempted murder of my master. Real fugu. Not the farm raised ones.” The gentle pat to his cheek startled him. “Plus, quite a large shift of money out of your ‘hidden' bank account.” The unexpected blow across his face afterward sent his senses reeling. “Don’t play dumb with me!”

“How did you?” He clamped his mouth shut. He had almost slipped up due to his throbbing face.

“A hacker. He was in and out of your computer before you finished fucking your wife. He really didn't want to see that by the way.” He leaned in again with that demonic grin. “He says he's seen better cheap porn. Your wife was faking it as well because there's no way that tiny dick did anything for her.”

“You… Maybe I should have gone after you instead!”

“You'd still end up dead.”

~R&A~

He visited as often as he could. Now that Kirishima was back, he was able to stay for even longer periods of time. Taking care of Asami's personal needs had been turned over to him.

He curled up against the motionless body after finishing brushing Asami's teeth. “This is the longest we've ever been apart since we met. Funny thing is, you're right here.” Akihito looked at his hand in shock. “Did you just…  _AOYAMA-SENSEI!_ ” He saw Asami wince. “ _YES!_ ”

***

“Where are those beautiful golden eyes? The eyes that narrow when you're angry. The eyes that show me how you feel when you hold me. Open them and let me see them again, Asami. Like you did yesterday.”

***

“I finally won that land contract for you. Old geezer was a seriously stubborn asshole. Tried to threaten me. The property will be waiting for you to finalize the construction of your new hotel. I do hope you’ll consider keeping that small lake and boathouse. It's pretty. I took a few pictures to show you.”

Asami gave a small yawning sound and blinked those golden eyes.

***

“Hey, Asami. I was bored, so I went to play Pachinko. I got this for you.” He placed a small stuffed kitten, similar to the one sent to him while _he_ was in the hospital, in Asami's hands. He squeezed it. “You'll see it soon, I hope.”

***

“That is a wicked scar. I can get some Mederma if you want. You're so vain you’re probably yelling yes at me in your head.”

The wet rag rubbed across his abs. He squirmed away from the cold. _Akihito._

***

“Asami! I have a business partner opportunity for you if you're interested. The place is huge! Parkour, an arcade, laser tag, plus other stuff. Then I could get discounts. Wake up and say ‘yes’....please.”

Asami shifted on the bed.

***

“You want water?”

Golden eyes followed the cup. A nod.

“Ok. Here. I'll hold the cup. There's a straw. Good. Drink all you want.”

***

“Oh. My necklace? You gave it to me. See? It has a key in its mouth. Remember?”

“Kitten.”

“Yes, that's right. I'm your kitten, Asami.”

***

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear basssstard! Happy birthday to you!" Akihito paused before moving to the bed. Asami didn't open his eyes.

"Are you awake? I had no idea what to get you this year. I almost bought you this really cool leather jacket, but I wasn't sure if you'd wear it or not. But, it would look awesome on you. The accent color almost matches your eyes perfectly. So...wake up and tell me what you want."

He sighed and sat down. "Damn. Okay. Sleep if you need it." He brushed back the long hair and pressed a light kiss to Asami's forehead. "Happy birthday, Asami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I need to mention this or not, but I'm covering my butt anyway. I do not own the 'Happy Birthday' song, either! So, :P  
> ____  
> Unlike tv and movie tropes, I am trying to keep this as realistic as possible. 
> 
> https://msktc.org/tbi/factsheets/vegetative-and-minimally-conscious-states-after-severe-tbi


	9. A Somber Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, yet poignant first meeting for Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> ** I have not read many summaries of the second novel. If this is way off the mark, oh well.
> 
> ***I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead.
> 
> ****I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

Suoh had offered to come with him. He had politely turned him down. He left his guards behind at the main entrance. He needed to do this alone.

He had been here before. Many of his university portfolio pictures came from here. The place was quiet and serene. Only the occasional calling of a cat would break the soothing silence.

Yanaka cemetery was a beautiful place that graciously blanketed and embraced it's hidden meaning of death.

The cherry trees along the path had already lost their blossoms. Wilted dead petals still tumbled in the wind, missed by the caretakers. _I should have stopped for directions._

Wandering the grounds, he passed statues of Buddha. The sealed gate and markers for the resting place of Japan's last shogun, Tokugawa Yoshinobu. Actors and politicians. Tokyo Skytree rose into the air in the distance. More markers and stone until he finally found where he needed to be.

“Someone needs to be fired.” He kneeled to pull the weeds growing between the bricks leading to two markers. He then cleaned them until the black etched stones gleamed in the sunlight.

He bowed at the waist. “Hello, Asami-san. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” Silence. He laid the flowers he had brought before her. “Suoh couldn't remember if these were your favorites or not. I hope he was right.”

Turning to the smaller marker, he bowed again. “Mitsue-kun. ‘Of the light,’ huh? Suoh said your parents were still arguing about your name to the last. Stubborn daddy you have there, isn't he? He wanted Daichi. He finally acceded to your mom's choice.”

The wind blew through the trees. “You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Takaba Akihito. I'm the one taking care of your dad now. He would want to be here. But, you see, your dad is in the hospital. He's still sleeping. Well, not sleeping. More like he's not fully aware of things yet.”

He turned back to the larger stone. “Suoh showed me a picture and told me some stories about you back then. You were beautiful. Polite. Funny. A great cook. A spitfire. Hmm…I guess he likes attitude.” He quietly laughed. “You were smart, too. A scientist. You'd be happy to know your coworkers have a new prototype for cleaning ocean garbage. They're entering the testing phase now.

After your deaths, he crashed. Badly according to Suoh. I hope you know that the emergency workers fought to save your baby boy. Unfortunately, they couldn't get him breathing on his own. He went too long without oxygen. Asami tried to get back from Thailand as soon as he could, but it was too late. He let Mitsue-kun join you. If he had lived, he would be fifteen today. Asami avenged both you and Mitsue-kun in the end, though.

I hope you're not mad. That you would want him happy. I think he is. With me, that is. You knew he was bisexual. His relationship before he met you was with another man. He may not say it, but I can see he loves me. And, I love him in return.

I'm actually running Sion for the bastard. Whoops! Language.” He glanced around before laughing. “Yes, your dad can be a big meanie. But, then he turns into a big softie, and you just can't help loving him. Your mom probably knew that, too."

He placed the stuffed teddy bear next to the stone. “Happy birthday, Mitsue-kun. Your dad loved you. Still loves you, in fact. Both of you.

For as long as I can, for as long as he lets me, I will stay by his side.” Akihito looked around. “There's someone else who wants to meet you.”

“Hello, to both of you. I am Bakeneko. This I vow to you both. No harm will ever come to master Asami. I’ll make sure of that.”

* * *

Visitors stared as he walked slowly back to the main gates of the cemetery. Unnoticed by a somber and introspective Akihito, an evershifting crowd of cats followed on quiet paws behind his shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: A group of cats is called a 'clowder.'
> 
> Below are links to Yanaka Cemetery if you're curious. It is beautiful.  
> _____
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yanaka_Cemetery
> 
> https://www.japanvisitor.com/tokyo-area-guides/yanaka-cemetery
> 
> https://www.tripadvisor.com/Attraction_Review-g14134297-d1603597-Reviews-Yanaka_Cemetery-Yanaka_Taito_Tokyo_Tokyo_Prefecture_Kanto.html
> 
> https://www.tokyo-in-pics.com/yanaka-cemetery/


	10. Awaken, My Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you have all been awaiting finally occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, my husband did have a heart attack. T_T Two stints were put in. But, he back home and feeling better. ^_^ Now to work on our diets and lifestyle. Encouraging comments I can read to him about quitting smoking welcome. It's going to be a battle, but winning the war will be tremendous. 
> 
> **I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> ***Warning. Akihito does do something cruel.
> 
> ****Asami is going to sound strange, but after TBI...
> 
> *****I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead.
> 
> ******I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

“Asami!” Akihito burst into the room and froze. There looking back at him were those golden eyes. Aware eyes.

He practically flew to the bedside in his haste. Happy tears threatened to fall. “Asami, you're awake.”

“Kitten! One! Two! Three kittens!” He grabbed at Akihito but missed. “Toya says I'm...all better from...my much long…needed sleep.”

“He's still a little loopy and disoriented. We've dialed back his meds. I see no signs of lasting trauma, although his left arm worries me. He didn't move it. The limp in his leg is a little more pronounced, but with rehab on the muscles again, it should lessen.

He knocked almost everything over insisting on going to the bathroom by himself after the catheter was removed. Drug induced giggles the whole way, I might add. Then he came out laughing about his hair before demanding a stylist. The next thing he asked for was you. He seems to be in the confusional state, which is actually a good sign.”

“Why didn't anyone record that? I missed it.”

Asami was clicking through television channels before settling on an old comedy. What could only be described as chortles followed.

“He should be completely sobered up from the medicine by tomorrow. Now we need to figure out how to keep him in bed for a little while longer. Then we can get a better idea of where he's at mentally and physically.”

“Aoyama-sensei, you are the best!” Akihito hugged the startled man.

They heard a low snarl. Akihito quickly let go. “Kitten.”

“Please don't get me shot, Akihito-san.”

“He couldn't even aim a finger much less a gun right now anyway.”

“True.”

“Akihito.” The glare wasn’t nearly as frightening half glazed.

“I'm coming. I'm coming. Sheesh. Just woke up and already being a bastard.” Asami tried to grab him and pull him down. Aoyama left the room quietly. “Wait. Hold on. Let me sit down. You'll hurt yourself.”

He snuggled into Asami's right side and felt an arm wrap around his back. “You see...this? Funny.” He pointed with the remote at the TV.

“No, I haven't seen it. I've heard about it, though.”

“Watch.”

“Okay.” _Well, this is one way to keep him in bed._

Akihito dozed off before the movie was even halfway over.

~R&A~

“Akihito.” Fingers were in his hair.

“Hmm…”

“Kitten. I've been...sleep. Now you're...sleep.”

“Tell me I'm not dreaming. That you're really awake.”

It took Asami a second to answer. He heard a small growl of frustration. “It's...your turn...open _your_ eyes.”

Blinking, he saw Asami's smile. His genuine, not the _I’m about to kill you_ , smile. He broke down. “Asami, I missed you so much. You almost died. If Aoyama-sensei hadn't gotten there in time…” He choked.

“Hey. Enough, kitten.” Fingers brushed trails back and forth on his lower back until the tears stopped. “I know...room. Where…are we? When I woke up...you not here.”

“You’re in your private hospital suite. I was at Sion.”

Asami stared down at him. “Why?”

“Umm...Would you believe I’m the acting president?”

More staring. “Those weren't...drug... induced dreams?”

“You heard me?”

“Off and on.”

“I'm so glad you're awake.”

The stubborn headstrong bastard was back. And, he was determined to get better by his will alone.

Oh, how he had missed him.

~R&A~

The next months that followed had Akihito pulling his hair daily in frustration. His mom, friends, Aoyama, Kirishima, and Suoh helped everywhere they could.

Arguments about smoking. Asami’s restlessness. His short term memory loss. Emotional outbursts that ranged from yelling in rage to unexpected tears. Repeating things over and over. His hallucinations causing Akihito to remove all deadly weapons from the apartment after he shot the sofa. The attention loss and disorientation.

Therapy. Physical therapy. Nutritionists to get his weight back on track. Follow ups with Aoyama. Vitamins and pain medication. All accompanied by near constant grumbling from Asami.

His irritation, depression, and anger. Everyone tiptoeing around him like a bomb waiting to finish counting down. Only a few people were capable of dealing with him in these moments - one being Akihito. He would curl in Asami's lap and engulf him with everything he had until the man came back to his senses.

Becoming Asami's sounding board for everything he needed to vent. Listening as he fought to get out what he wanted to say, but never prompting. Never letting Asami see him sad, stressed, or irritated. Looking him in the eye and never seeing him as less than he was before. Always smiling and being his kitten when he needed him.

* * *

  _The Previous Week_

Things in the apartment were being broken again as Asami threw anything he could get his hands on at the escaping counselor. The man had done the one thing he had been warned not to do. _Don't prompt Asami or finish his sentences._ Suoh had gained a nasty bruise to the face from one such slip-up.

Continuing to rage, he yelled as he swept the empty glasses off the wet bar. They shattered on impact.

“Asami! Stop!” Akihito ran into the office and went straight to Asami. He wrapped him as tight as he could in his arms. Everyone had fled the apartment, leaving the two of them alone until Akihito gave the green light to return.

“Why? Make…it stop.”

“I wish I could Asami. I really do.” It was muffled against his chest.

“I know what…want say. Not come…out.”

“Shhh…You're better when you calm down. Breathe, Asami.” Akihito barely held his flinch in as the decorative metal cabinet went crashing over beside them. Liquor and more glass shards scattered across the floor.

“This…isn't me!”

“I know, Asami.”

“Not the…same.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No.”

 _“Yes,_ you are. And you know it. Urgh!” Suddenly he found himself holding almost all Asami's weight as he collapsed into him. “Asami?”

“Leg.”

“You're stressing too much. Come on. Let's get you to the bedroom. Brace your weight on your right leg and let me turn around.” Asami growled. “Oh, quit it, or you can hop one-legged out of here.”

Akihito finally felt Asami shift. He quickly turned around. “Okay. We've done this before. Just like a three-legged race.”

“Why?” They started making their way across the office to the door.

“Are you asking why is this happening or why I'm taking you to the bedroom?”

“Both.”

“Asami, you know why. You still need to recover more. You're trying to do too much, you stubborn bastard. Instead of taking small steps, you're trying to take giant leaps. And the bedroom is closer right now than the living room.”

“I'm…sorry.”

“For what?” Akihito glanced up at Asami.

“This. Having…help me.”

“I'll answer that when we get to the bedroom.”

“Why stay? Free. Go.”

Akihito went rigid and stopped, almost sending Asami to the floor. He caught himself on the wall. “Do. _Not_. Say. Another word until we get you to the bed.”

“I'll get myself.”

“Fine. You're almost there anyway.” Akihito crossed his arms, standing immobile.

Asami managed to make it to the door frame. Now he needed to figure out how to get to the bed. His left leg wasn’t wanting to support his weight at all. Finally resigning himself with a sigh, he looked over his shoulder. “Kitten?”

Akihito wasn't there. “Akihito?”

The hallway was silent. “Akihito!”

Lurching, he tried to turn around to go back toward the living room. “Kitten!”

Still no response. “Akihito! Where…you?” _You're free. Go. No! NO! I didn't mean it! Akihito, come back! Why do I have to be so stubborn?_

Losing his footing, he found himself crashing to the floor. “Kitten!”

_DAMN IT ALL!_

“AKIHITO!” Pushing himself up partways, he tried to get back to his feet, but failed. “KITTEN!”

The desperation, anger, fear, and other distressing emotions all came to a head. They broke in a way Asami despised, but couldn't control. Hot tears ran down his face and his breath hitched in his throat for a moment. “ _AKIHITO_!”

Knees appeared in his blurry vision. Arms wrapped around his head. “Shhh… I'm here, Asami. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

“Kitten. Where...go? Stay.”

“I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. That was cruel of me. I'm sorry, Asami.” Akihito buried his face in Asami's hair.

“Don't leave…me.” His fingers dug into the jean material at Akihito's waist.

“I won't.”

“Need you…here…with me.”

“Okay. I am. Hush.” They stayed on the floor until Asami was able to reign in his emotions. Akihito gently carded his fingers through Asami's much shorter hair the entire time. “Let's get you up. Hold on to me.”

Glad he had continued with the strength training, he was able to help Asami off the floor with relative ease. Though Asami was still underweight as well.

Finally making it to the bed, Asami sat on the edge and was about to lay down when Akihito gently cupped his face with both hands.

“Now you listen to me. All attention right here on me. Get this in your thick head. Keep your eyes on mine.” Piercing hazel eyes made him freeze. “I am here for you. No more trying to push me away. No more being stubborn. We'll get through this one step at a time. I will be here for every milestone you accomplish.

Sion is fine and going strong. Kirishima, Suoh, and I are fine. So is everything else. Bakeneko has that under tight control. You just focus on getting better. Don't be so bullheaded. We're just trying to help make things easier so you _can_ recover as quickly and as best as possible.

Out of everything we've been through together, _this_ _will_ _not_ bring us down. You helped me deal with Hong Kong. Russia. All your deeds and actions after Sakazaki and Sudoh. My father. You were there for all of that. Now it's my turn. To be here for _you_ , you big dummy.

You are the _same man_ you were before. You’ve shown us that over and over. Your mind is still sharp as ever, but you can be forgetful. It's your speech and body that’s weak. You were _lucky_ , dammit. So damn lucky to survive. Now it's time to thrive.”

”Akihito…”

“Hush. I'm not finished. Don't look away.” Asami refocused. “You keep saying you're sorry. Enough of that bullshit. This isn’t _your fault_. Understand? This was out of your control and I know you hate that. But, getting better is. One step at a time.

We will be here for you. I will be here for you. Don't. Push. Me. Away.” He lightly shook Asami as angry tears gathered in his eyes. “I need you just as much as you do me, bastard. You almost died! I don't know what I would have done. I can't follow you there. I can't see you there. I can't _love you_ there.”

Asami's eyes widened. “Kitten…”

“Yes, you heard that right. _I love you._ And I'm not going anywhere until you force me out, and probably not then either. I'll keep coming back. Cats are good at returning home. You said I'm yours and you staked that claim right here in bold letters.” He grabbed Asami's hand and placed it over his heart. “Right here...mph!”

Asami had grabbed the shirt under his hand and pulled him forward into a scorching kiss. Starting out brutal, it was a wild tangling of tongues. The hand slid from his shirt to the back of his head where it fisted in his hair. Gasping for breath when his mouth was finally released, he whined as Asami trailed down his sensitive neck. He pulled them both over onto their sides on the bed.

“Now…you listen. Same. Almost at the...start. Didn't realize...until ship. You shot. Thinking you…gone forever. Out of my…arms. Never let go…of you. Ever. Need you…here, kitten. Same. So much…want say. Not come...out right.” Frustration started to mount.

“Asami…”

“No. My turn. Let me…focus.” Akihito looked into blazing golden eyes. “I'm set in…my ways. Not a good man. I have killed and…will more to protect…you. I will do…anything. Anything within…my power…for you. Because you…have the same…claim, Akihito. Not just…in bold. Burned. Carved. Everything…in me…that is good…is from you. Do you…understand? Same. I love you, too.

Akihito burst into tears and launched himself at Asami, knocking him to his back. “I never thought I would hear you say that.”

“Kitten.”

“Asami…”

~R&A~

Akihito was nervously looking at him the next morning and Asami knew exactly why. “You really…needed today?”

“What? Why?”

“You're…not leaving…my side. Come here.”

And he showed Akihito again that he meant every word.

* * *

Little Hiroto ended up being the biggest surprise and unanticipated blessing of all. His childish wonder, gaiety, and gentle heart bringing unexpected, but very much welcomed, comfort and healing. Drawing Asami from his shell as he listened to Asami read adventures of knights and dragons, fairies and sprites, dinosaurs, and superheros out of his storybooks. Never complaining at his pauses or word mix-ups. Creating his own crazy make-believe stories until Asami couldn't help but smile.

Playing with legos, blocks, and cars. Mounting daring rescues with his action figures. Playing simple children's games together on the tablet. Singing at the top of his little lungs to music and theme songs. Asami found himself humming along to the tunes. Playing hide and seek through the spacious apartment. Coloring pages and silly doodles making their way to the refrigerator door.

Akihito had returned several times to find Hiroto curled up next to Asami on the couch, both asleep, as his mom and Minako silently crept around the apartment. The heart-wrenching sight giving Akihito an idea of how things could have been for Asami about 12 years ago.

Snapping a quiet picture, he decided he would frame it as a Christmas present for Asami this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Fanfic3112, for your comments and explanations. You influenced this chapter into something greater than it was before.  
> ______
> 
> Unlike tv and tropes, I am trying to keep this as realistic as possible. 
> 
> https://msktc.org/tbi/factsheets/vegetative-and-minimally-conscious-states-after-severe-tbi


	11. Return to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami returns to Sion to several surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle at my ignorance instead. See end note below.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

Sion was in chaos again.

Streamers flew everywhere with each pop. Cheers and clapping filled the air. Akihito laughed. Asami was stunned, leaning on the many times damned cane.

A large welcome back sign stretched the entire first floor lobby. Employees filling the spaces between decorated tables. A buffet lined the wall. “Thank you.” Asami gave a small bow.

“Let's eat! I skipped breakfast for this.”

“Wait a moment. Come here.” Asami pulled him around a corner and into a quick kiss. A stray wolf whistle split the air, sounding suspiciously like Kou, followed by laughter. Akihito waved his middle finger around the corner back at them. More laughter met his action. “Thank you again, kitten.”

“For what?”

“Everything. If you hadn't done what you did…”

“Asami, it was hard, but this...” He waved his hand around. “You built this. This is you. I wanted to make sure it was still here when you came back. And, all these people… Do you know how many employees you have? This isn't even 1/6 of them. These are just the ones from this building. Except Kou and Takato. Why did I invite them again?”

“Last count I remember was 2873. And that’s only the legit ones.”

“Umm…minus a few others now. For various reasons.”

~R&A~

“Is this a new chair?” Asami spun it around.

“Someone got too greedy the first day.”

“They took my chair?”

“Hayashida put a bullet through it. And the body sitting in it.”

“Really. I loved that chair. I already had it broken in perfectly.”

“One, he broke into the safe. Two, he called me a whore. Three, he thought he ran the place. Four, he threatened me, Kirishima and Suoh. But, his final mistake was threatening you.”

“I would have shot him at one so he never made it to two.”

“It was…whatever Kirishima's secretary’s name was. I went for the benefit of the doubt first.”

“So that's why Kirishima is grumbling about new hires. And that is a big stack of files right there. Damn. I may be late for dinner.”

“Nope. One more day of me here. I…kind of changed some stuff around here quite a bit. A few of these here I’ll just go ahead and brief you on while Kirishima can fill you in on the rest as needed.”

“Who designed the logo on the new banners out front? And on the letterhead, it seems.” He held up a memo from the inbox.

“Kou. It was a fast method to get eyes back on Sion. I tried to keep it to something you would like. Nothing flashy.”

“I do. He did good.” He finally sat in his seat after placing it back in the box.

“Ok. First are these.” He held up the Post-its. Asami glared at him. “Don't give me that look. You know you need them, so quit it. You're still forgetful. You'll drive Kirishima crazy if you don't. And I'll never hear the end of it. Keep using those techniques we saw at those conferences. They work for you.”

“Fine.” He snatched them from Akihito's hand.

“All right. Let's get started.” He settled into the chair across from Asami and grabbed the top report. “First is Dracaena. There's a new monthly theme night. Next week is Sidhe.”

~R&A~

“You were able to get him to agree to this, kitten?” He was staring at a contract.

“I didn't. Bakeneko did.”

“Hmm… I need to meet this Bakeneko. He has everyone whispering.”

“Maybe later. He doesn’t usually show up until night time.”

~R&A~

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“Help me break in this chair.”

“I already did. My ass was in it for over a year.”

“You know what I mean.” Asami lunged for a laughing Akihito.

~R&A~

"Are you sure about this amount, Asami-sama?" Kirishima was staring at the form Asami had handed him.

"Yes."

"I'll get started with the finalization."

"They need the help, Kei. They're a non-profit. It's all funded through donations. This way they can keep assisting others. It...helped more than I thought it would to go to those meetings and gatherings. Others going through the same or similar struggles. I refused to go until Akihito tricked me into attending one."

"I saw, sir. We met that wonderful little girl who fell from a tree."

"She was adorable, wasn't she?" Asami gave a small smile. "Even in her wheelchair she was still smiling and laughing. If I had been unable to walk... Seven years old and suddenly unable to move and play as she used to, but still smiling. She's braver than I am, Kei."

"Just in a different way, Ryuichi. I asked Toya. He couldn't go into specifics, but she had damage in a different area of her brain than you did."

"I wish there was a way to see who needs the most help."

"What do you mean?"

"Toya found me the best help in the nation because I could afford it. What about those that can't, Kei? Is that little girl getting the best care out there? Or maybe her parents are struggling? Did they ever find a new home that was wheelchair accessible? Or find help to modify the house they were already in? It would have been easy for me, but others... The people at those conferences were from all walks of life."

Kirishima smiled. "You want to help."

"Yes."

"A charity linking to the non-profit, maybe? Where people can seek assistance if they need it."

"Start working on the details with Toya tonight. I want everything we can think of available. Assistance with medicine, housing, rehabilitation, or transportation. Anything that might be needed."

"Of course, sir."

~R&A~

“Thank you, Fei Long.” 

He watched as long hair was brushed over a shoulder through the video connection. “I didn't do it for you. Akihito needed the help. All I gave was business advice when he asked until Kirishima returned. And the Philippines restructuring, of course. That was a little too much on his shoulders. His aren't quite as broad as yours to hold that kind of weight.”

“He did…well.”

“Yes, he did. Maybe you should take a few pointers.” Fei leaned on his desk and inhaled from his pipe.

“I’m not reversing any of his changes.”

“That’s a wise decision. It's good to hear that you are better. Akihito kept me updated on your recovery.” Smoke exhaled from between his lips to curl around his head.

Asami sighed, sat back in his chair, and told Fei Long the truth. “There's still moments where it shows. If I don't completely focus when I need to, I get easily distracted. I still mix up words if I'm not careful. Or, my emotions go haywire. There's a clock on my desk with the date and time. I even have Post-It notes on my desk now because my short-term memory is spotty. I get tired if I move too much too soon. My left arm acts up. Occasionally my left leg, too.”

“Give it time, Asami.” Fei's eyes were somber as they stared back at him.

“Akihito and Aoyama have said that many times already.”

Fei's voice was quiet, ”Some people never recover. You were lucky.”

“I know. They think I had my arms around my head during the worst part of the accident. I don't remember any of it.”

“Most don't." Fei leaned even further forward toward the camera. "Now, about this Bakeneko. He even has my men looking over their shoulders in fright at every hissing cat in a dark alley. He was interesting to do business with. However did you gain the loyalty of such an elusive and rare creature?”

“I have no idea.”

~R&A~

Asami inspected the item in his hand. _It's worn out. Understandable. I have to order a new one every few months. I'll order a new one, but this…this one will stay right here._

The name stamp was returned to the decorative box. _When will you realize why I had this? I want you in EVERY aspect of my life, kitten. At my side. Permanently._


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally introduces himself to Asami and Kirishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **And we've reached the end of this story in the series. T_T
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

His intercom to Kirishima buzzed. “Asami-sama, you…might want to come out here.”

Exiting his office, he stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

An older man, perfectly dressed, was standing outside the elevator doors. Kirishima was staring in awe.

The wrinkles went up as a grin spread across his face. Gray cat ears sprouted from matching salt and pepper hair. Pointed teeth gleamed in the overhead lights. Green cat eyes blinked. “Hello, master.” He bowed.

“Just wanted to stop by to see how things were progressing, and finally greet you both. I see it's well in your hands again. The poor boy was quite stressed. I took over a little. It seems his grip wasn’t as tight as he thought. Some people and groups needed a firmer squeeze. It got quite bloody there for a while. But an understanding was finally reached.”

“Bakeneko.” His voice showed his own shock.

The smile widened. “Got it in one, master. Must be the ears.” The doors opened again. He stepped backward.

“Wait!” Asami rushed forward, but his limp hindered his speed.

“Don’t worry. I'll be around, master.”

~R&A~

The footage dropped off by a scared shitless security guard showed the feed going all fuzzy and staticky before Bakeneko suddenly appeared on the screen stepping out of the elevator to an astonished Kirishima. As it began its descent afterwards, the car was suddenly filled with smoke.

When it cleared, Bakeneko was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stories to come. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^


End file.
